Engineer
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Digger Zombie. 200px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 125 |stat 2 title = Variants: |stat 2 info = Welder Painter Mechanic Electrician Plumber Landscaper |stat 3 title = Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Concrete Launcher |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = Sonic Grenade Zombot Drone Jackhammer Proximity Sonic Mine Rocket Drone Turbo Jackhammer}} The Engineer is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is one of the four playable zombies on the Zombies faction, and serves as the Zombies' equivalent to the Cactus. The Engineer has strong weapons like the Zombot Drone, and useful abilities like a Sonic Grenade which stuns plants and forces Chompers to go above the ground or riding on a Jackhammer. It can also build teleporters and Zombot Turrets. The Engineer's plant rival is Cactus. Description Equipped with the latest Zomboss do-it-yourself gear, the Engineer is ready and able to master the art of building stuff - what it does after he builds it is lost on him. Variants *Welder *Painter *Mechanic *Electrician *Plumber *Landscaper Primary Weapon The Concrete Launcher is the primary weapon of the Engineer. Abilities Sonic Grenade A grenade that in a short radius, dazes enemies for a short time, and raises burrowing Chompers from the ground. Zombot Drone A drone equipped with the Zombot Laser and the deadly Cone Strike. Jackhammer A Jackhammer for quicker movement and higher jumping. Proximity Sonic Mine A landmine which can stun plants for about five seconds when stepped on and makes Chompers come out of their burrow. This can be very useful for defending a teleporter or trying to run from plants. Rocket Drone The Rocket Drone is a more powerful version of Zombot Drone having more health and lasting longer. Unlike Zombot Drone, his Mean Beam which is a laser like attack is more powerful than Zombot Laser. However, he can only send zombie strikes one at a time which having to make it weak in killing campers. Turbo Jackhammer A Jackhammer that is really fast, but will last a little time. Weapon Upgrades Homemade Reload Kabob The Homemade Reload Kabob is a great way to improve reload time. Extended Ammo Doodad Don't start any project without a doodad! It's fuzzy, warm to the torch, and increases ammo capacity. More Explosive Explosives These explosives will actually explode and help cause extra damage to those meddling Plants. Strategies As Engineer The Engineer functions similar to the Peashooter. Equipped with the Jackhammer for quick movement, critical impact damage with the Concrete Launcher and the Sonic Bombs to stun enemies. The main target of the Engineer is the Chomper due to having a way to counter their Burrow ability (Sonic Grenade) and immune to instant death when on the Jackhammer. It has got the Zombot Drone and Rocket Drone which can be devastating due to its Cone Strike, which can kill many plants at a time. It is worth a mention about its suppressive abilities. Because of the Concrete Launcher's splash damage, it can be used to faze out enemies and push them back because they want to move out of the way of damage. Furthermore, by building teleporters, it can create very useful shortcuts for its teammates. It can also create Zombot Turrets to protect the teleporters that can be upgraded up to Mark III. On the whole, it is much more suited to riding from teleporter to teleporter to support the team and/or rushing in to get quick kills. Against Engineer The Cactus is probably the best choice to counter the Engineer due to its short range on the Concrete Launcher. It has enough power to kill the Engineer in a few hits, a Drone to counter his and finally has Nuts to be careful. Also the Sunflower can be useful because it can heal off any damage then hit it hard at range with the Sunbeam. Trivia *Engineer has a visible butt crack, and is one of the three zombies in the whole series to have it showing (the other zombies are Barrel Zombie when its barrel breaks and the Gargantuar Zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures). *Sometimes it says " I'm gonna eat your brains!" when the player spawns as it. *The Zombot Turret used to be one of the Engineer's abilities, but was replaced by the Zombot Drone for an unknown reason. *The Engineer seems to have a similar appearance to the Digger Zombie. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters